Unforgetful Sensation Light Yagami Lemon Oneshot
by xXFallenxTruthXx
Summary: Light likes his best friend named Maiyu. But Maiyu doesn't like him back. Maiyu likes L but L doesn't like her. Light is jealous and has a plan to get Maiyu.......


Lemon one-shot start!

Light's POV

I was walking towards the inside of the hotel. I went inside then to the elevator. I was really getting tired of the same routine. I get up get go to school, then after school I go to the hotel. It's simply all the same. As I was walking in the elevator I saw a curtain person walking towards me. It was Maiyu, Maiyu Hamasaki. She was wearing the sexiest outfit which was a short black mini skirt when every time she bends you can see her panties and part of her ass. She was also wearing a V-neck tank top that shows lots of cleavage. As she walks towards me I was looking at her breast bouncing while she was walking. She was finally came to a stop and she smiled. "Hi Light! She said. I gave her a smile and went in the elevator and so did she.

The elevator door closed Maiyu and I was all alone and nobody else was here in the elevator. I would fuck her here but there are cameras. And if I do fuck her she would try every possible way to scream for help.

Actually to tell the truth I have been in love with Maiyu since we were kids. But the bad thing is that she likes L and not me. Of course I'm jealous. She only comes here to see L and not for the Kira case. Maiyu doesn't know I'm Kira. If she did she would tell right away.

It was silence. She was just waiting till the elevator stops. I looked around the elevator then I stopped when I saw Maiyu's breast. I took out my camera and zoomed it to her breast. I pressed the button and it took the picture. Maiyu heard the clicking sound and she turned towards me. She looked at my hand and she saw the camera. Shit! What the hell is she going to say!

"Light what are you doing?" I looked up to her and she had a curious face. "Uh nothing Maiyu I'm just looking at some pictures." I examined her face. Her curious face was gone and she began to smile. "Light can I see the pictures?" Shit! I can't show these to her! "Sorry Maiyu I can't." "And why not?" she said in a curious tone. I tried to think of something but nothing popped out of my mind of what to say.

I looked at the screen of the elevator from where you would know when you're at which floor. We were almost their, just 2 more floors away. "Light! I WANT to see the pictures!" Maiyu yelled. Just one more floor left.

"Sorry Maiyu I can't show it to you." "And why not?" she replied. I then smiled. "Because we need to get out of the elevator, where here already." The elevator door opened. I was relieved that I didn't need to show what I had. "Well fine, show me the pictures later." She smiled then walked out. I walked out with her and we head towards the door.

I looked at my camera. I was looking through all the pictures I took of Maiyu. Most pictures were the pictures of her breast and her full body. We went inside the room and Maiyu walked towards L. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

My eyes have been only in Maiyu for the past 5 minutes. She was flirting with L again. Only if I knew L's full name I would've killed him and take Maiyu.

"L-kun can you show me how to do these stuff later on?" Maiyu said in a flirtatiously tone.

Once again I rolled my eyes. I saw Maiyu smiling and she then walked towards me. She sat besides me and she took a big sigh. She then started to whisper.

"It's so hard to get L's attention………um, hey Light?"

I turned toward her and gave her a "what"

"What can I do to make L notice me? It's really hard, and he only cares about the case right now. So can you at least help me on how to make him notice me?" She said.

"I'm sorry Maiyu; I think a girl should help you instead of me. I'm not good at that stuff."

"Awwww you're no help at all. But it's ok." She then got up and smiled at me then walked towards L again. I got up also and walked outside of the room, but before I closed the door, L stopped me. "Light where are you going?" I heard L say. "I'm just going for a walk, don't worry I will be right back." I replied. I closed the door and went towards the elevator. "Ryuk you're quite today." "Sorry light I'm just thinking about some stuff." I took a sigh and went inside the elevator.

As I got out I went outside. The wind blow through my face and it gave me chills from how cold the wind was. I then started to walk down by the dark alley. "Help! S-Someone p-please help me!" I heard someone say. I stopped walking and I turned around to the side. I chuckled from what I saw. I saw a guy playfully trying to get in the women's pants.

"Light you should do something." I gave Ryuk no response and just continued on with my walk. But then something hit me. I stopped walking and thought of something. My mouth started to form a smirk and I chuckled from what I was thinking. I then started walking towards the building and got out my phone.

Maiyu's POV  
I got interrupted by my phone vibrating. I took a big sigh and took out my phone. I got a text message from Light that says:

Meet me in room 435 in the same hotel at the 12th floor. At exactly 7:30 p.m. and make sure no one is with you.

I closed my phone and started to think about the text. My face was filled with curiosity but I shook it off.

Fast Forward- Still Maiyu's POV

It was almost 7:30. Just 5 more minutes left till I get to room 435. I ran up to the stairs and I finally got to the exact floor. I stopped for awhile to take a quick breath then I walked towards the door. I came to the stop once I found the exact room. It said in medium size word '435'. I was about to knock on the door but it opened by it self. My body shook once the door was opening by itself. I was now afraid.

I took a step in, and then took few more steps. I froze when I heard the door shut close. I turned around and I was shaking hysterically. "H-hello?" I said in a shyly toned voice.

"L-Light a-are you t-there?" I said. I froze when I felt a sudden breeze behind me. I turned around and nobody was their. It was pitch dark so how can I see?

I fell to the ground and ribbed my temples. "Light-kun! Where the hell are you!!?" I yelled. I then stood up and started walking again.

But then suddenly. I felt someone holding my waist. I yelp came out from my mouth and I was completely frozen. I started to struggle once when the persons arms all around my waist. The curtain person pulled me close to its body and I yelled. "HELP!!!" I screamed. I was about to scream for help again but my mouth got covered with a big piece of duck tape. I was struggling and trying to get out of this persons grip but it was impossible.

"Shhh, Shh. You don't need to yell Maiyu." Once I heard that voice my eyes went wide. I froze again and started to think. T_hat voice sounded familiar_. I thought.

Some of the lights in the room was back on, but it wasn't enough for me to see everywhere in this room. I felt something wrapping around my hands. "Ouch!" I yelled.

My hands were tied together by a rope. I heard someone chuckling and I looked up and it revealed……Light! My eyes went wide once I saw his appearance. He bent down and ripped off the tape from my mouth. "Oww!!" I yelled once the tape came off. I looked directly to Light and he was smirking. "I got you Maiyu!" He said while laughing.

"What is the meaning of this Light!!!?" I yelled. He just sighed and stood up. He walked around me and I was getting really pissed. He was still smirking then he bent down to me again. He pulled my face to face him and he started to caress my cheek. I would have slapped him but my hand is tied.

"Let me go light!!" I yelled again. "No." He replied back. "Just what the hell do you want with me!" I looked over at him and that stupid smirk of his was still on his face. Light kicked me on the side and I fell down. My skirt lifted up, and my underwear showed. I blushed and sat up, but light set me down. Light went on top of me and pinned my arms above me.

I felt his hands caressing my legs and I moaned from his touch. He went up to my sides and caressed up and down and another pleasurable moan came out from my mouth. My face was now crimson shade. Light chuckled and ripped off my shirt. "LIGHT!" I screamed. He just kept going and my eyes was starting to form tears.

He then carefully pulled down my skirt the ripped off my bra, and left me with just my underwear. I saw him standing up and he looked down at me. He seemed very satisfied from what he saw.

I saw him taking off his shirt and I blushed harder once I saw his chiseled body. He pulled down his pants and I saw a big erection. He went down to me again and started massaging my breast. I moaned loudly and he started to suck my other breast.

His tongue circled around my nipple while his hand left my other breast. His hand went down, down them stopped once he reached my underwear. His hands slid inside my panties and reached down to my now wet clit. His finger caressed up and down and he inserted his finger in. "Light!" I moaned. But it was more of a moan then a yell.

He faced towards me and looked me in the eyes. Red orbs met brown eyes. His lips brushed mine and he pulled me into a kiss. He entranced his tongue in my mouth asking no permission from me. He began exploring the inside of my mouth and my eyes just went wide and my cheeks were burning red. He pulled down my underwear revealing me with nothing on. I was just bare naked. His cock playfully teased my wet pussy and I moaned in pleasure while our lips were still attached.

I then started to think. I don't want to loose my virginity to him. Light, my someone what best friend. Well……no, not my best friend anymore. But……I just can't loose it to him, because……because I don't like hi like that. I thought.

I gently pushed Light by my shoulder off me. He looked at me with questionable eyes. "Light! Why the hell are you doing this! I, I don't want to loose my virginity to you! So what the hell is this all about?" I yelled. He just smirked and stopped teasing my clit. "Baka! I love you! That's why!" He yelled.

My eyes just went wide and spoke I up. "Then what is-" I got cut off by him pressing his lips against mine. I tried to push him off again but I couldn't this time. He put my in a different position which was doggy style. My face was facing the ground. Light's hands started feeling my ass. His manhood teased my wet clit again and I started moaning.

Tears were falling down from my eyes, I didn't want to do this but it's impossible to stop him bow, especially when I'm tied up.

He bent down towards me and whispered into my ear. "I'm going to stick it in." he whispered. "No!!" I yelled. He just ignored me and slowly entered me in. He moaned once he was entering slowly.

I was yelling and screaming in pain. This really hurt. I looked down and saw blood dripping in between my legs. Once he was fully in, he started to move his hips. His hands were on my sides while he pumped his hard cock in me.

He picked up my hands and carried me on the couch in the same position. He started to pump in faster and I tried to hold my moans. I bit my bottom lip while his pace was going faster. His manhood went in and out and I couldn't help but moan. I heard him chuckle and his pace was now faster then before. He went in and out, in and out of my wet clit. He then put both us into another position.

He was on top of me and I was on the bottom. His lips crashed into mine, and I was some what glad that out lips met. I didn't want to moan out loud. His tongue explored the insides of my mouth and my cheeks were now to rosy pink.

I was starting to get into this and I just decided to kiss back. I slid my tongue into his mouth and I could tell that he was shocked. Light's hand went towards mine and he untied the rope. He broke the kiss and whispered something in my ear. "Don't you dare try to escape." He said. I just nodded and he smirked. His hands were now massaging both of my breast while his hips moved in and out of me in a fast pace.

This was totally amazing. I was amazed how this sex was. Instead of pain I felt pleasure.

Light began teasing my nipples. He circled around them and I but my lips and dug my fingers through the couch trying to hold back my moan again. But once he sucked my moan came out.

"Light!" I moaned.

His pace was now incredibly amazing. Some of my juice was spilling out. His manhood went in deeper hitting my spot. I was now about to come. He went in and out faster hitting my spot again and we both moaned. After once more push inside we both came. His head tilted back while my back arched. His cum was deep in me and some spilled out. We were both breathing heavily and we both stared into each others eyes. He lay down to the other side of me and he panted. His hands slid around my waist and pulled me closer.

I looked up at him and I smiled. "L-Light." I said while still breathing. He looked at me and looked back up at the ceiling. "You can leave now if you want. I could tell that your not going to forgive me from what I just did." I wrapped my legs around him and nodded my head left to right. "It's ok Light. Don't worry about it." He then looked down with me with a shock expression and I went up and gave him a kiss on the lips. He pulled me closer to deepened it and I didn't pull back. My arms wrapped around his neck and I also deepened the kiss.

But then Light broke the kiss and looked down at me. He then went on top of me and I smiled. I saw him smirk and he gave me another peck on the lips………He definitely wanted a second round.


End file.
